Funklez Overview
Overview Funklez (Pronounced Funk-less) Is commonly referred to as a legend or "The Lost Legend" by the streamer iTychex (Pronounced iTygges) and is found lurking between streams even though his favourite streamers are DarudeParkstorm (Pronounced DonateTilParkstorm) iTychex and Talic88. He is prayed and praised through Twitch.tv, and got several mods and bans. Origins Of Funklez Even though his origin is shrouded by mystery, the most common one and also the one Funklez himself will refer to is that Funklez was born out of Big Bang and ruled a very advanced civilization that controls all the planets in The Milky Way until he was betrayed by his father out of jealousy, he was then in an deep slumber, until he was reincarnated as Christoffer AKA Funklez The Legend And Demigod. The history after that is a bit unclear, but it is said he was the one to build the pyramids, killing Hitler and conquering Atlantis before sinking it into the inevitable dark abyss of the ocean, where it will remain. Funklez is said to have a gambling addiction, but denies everything himself, but is often found spending the little coins he has on gambling and then losing. There are streamers and viewers who are contemptuous of Funklez, but he is often lionized by the most. One man Funklez is often seen gambling and fighting with is "wsxz_dna" Aka Jon, they often fight but Jon let Funklez win cause he is simply more powerful. It is also believed that the avengers, marvel and so on. Were created to show the world Funklez, but was made to several heroes for the idiotic people of Earth could comprehend Funklez and all his powers, Funklez has indeed confirmed the toons and movies to be made out of true stories of when he was the overlord of the Milky Way, but was set on earth for again the idiotic people of Earth could comprehend it. Quick facts about Funklez # Killed Hitler (Covered Up As Suicide By The Government). # Build the pyramids. # Ruled and sunk Atlantis. # Killed Abraham Lincoln and John F. Kennedy for the lolz. # Friends with DarudeParkstorm, and often helps him through myfreecams. # Has insider information on a lot of streamers. # Is feared amongst men and the gods. # Born from Zeus and a lady which shall remain unknown. # Is a Memelord and has achieved the title "Enlightened Memelord" Amongst his peers. # Loves kebab and can eat a lot of it. # He owns Emil's heart KappaPride Links he recommends: myfreecams.com twitch.tv/darudeparkstorm twitch.tv/itychex twitch.tv/talic88 Sightings of Funklez Often seen chilling in peoples sofas and smoking a blunt at 4:20, he does this to relax since it can be hard being a legend and having Math. = The tale of the 100K = Søgen på 100K ”Pas på rejsende”…. ”For din søgen på 100K kan drive selv de bedste mænd i en voldsom spirende afhængighed…” Hun kørte sine lange radmagre fingre over bordet og siger. ”Lad mig fortælle historien, om halvguden Funklez…” ”Den begynder sådan… Funklez rejste uskyldigt til riget i håb om at opnå ting selv ikke du og jeg ville kunne forstå, men meget snart spredte rygtet til Funklez omkring de frygtede 100K og grådigheden groede som pest igennem hans krop. Han satte sig fast på at opnå denne søgen, at overgå hver en mand i dette rige, han bedrog med ilden i hans hjerte stærkere end nogensinde parat for at færdiggøre denne søgen. Byen han var i var langt fra stor og det gik hurtigt blandt folk hvad han havde sat sig for, rygtet spredtes som steppebrand og snart kiggede hver en mand ud af deres vindue, med øjne fyldt af bekymring. Denne mand så de som tabt, de udstødte ham som spedalsk. '' ''Snart var Funklez i gang med at rejse flere tusinde mil for at finde denne skat, begæret voksede med dagene og snart var han et gående menneske uden en sjæl, men fyldt kun med grådighed og begær. Hans øjne var for længst tomme, denne søgen havde allerede sat sit præg på ham. Han ankom til en by ved navn '”DarudeParkstorm”''' Og som han langsomt mumlede ord fra sin mund, som snublede over tungen og kun lige nået forbi hans læber ”Jeg søger de 100K” hans øjne spejdede byen omkring ham, men de var ikke længere tomme. De var fyldt med vrede, han sagde en lille smule højere ”100K!” Folk lukkede langsomt deres døre af skræk for hvad han ville gøre for at tilfredsstille sine begær, inden længe var der ikke en sjæl til stede på de øde gader. Men dog var der en mand, han kigger på Funklez og siger… '' ”De 100K som du søger, vil være intet andet end det rene selvmord…”…”Din sjæl er fanget og lænket af dit begær, det tærer dig langsomt op indefra, kan du ikke se det?! Det spreder som cancer igennem hver en del af dig” Funklez kiggede op på manden, og hans stemme ekkoer ud fra hans hætte og igennem byen '”Hvilket fæ prøver at stoppe en halvgud?”''' Manden med en vovende hånd tog sig til sin hætte og trak den ned ”Jeg er Emil” Funklez kiggede med en ild af vrede fra hans øjne ”Denne kamp er ikke for dig”.'' Snart river Funklez sin kappe af, han tager sin kniv fra bæltet og skære sin hånd, Emil råber af Funklez ”'Dit fæ, det gambling ritual vil tage alt fra dig!”''' Funklez begynder langsomt at mumle, ordene ikke til at genkende mens han tegner på jorden. Langsomt begynder det at blive til en messe, en sang! Jorden svæver rundt om Funklez der er nu er på brinken af ritualet, og Emil kigger på og siger som en hvisken, men alligevel høre Funklez det ”Gamble det hele…” hvisker Emil til ham. Med et skrig som kun kan beskrives som noget fra 1000 forpinte sjæle fra riget af Hades ham selv, skriger Funklez ”46K” Alt lyd stopper, alt bevægelse. Han havde gjort det… Nu var spørgsmålet, lykkedes det?”'' Hun kigger langsomt op på den rejsende, ”Hvad tror du? Lykkedes det for ham?” Den rejsende svare ikke og hun siger lav mælt til ham ”Den dag døde Funklez sjæl og blev for evigt bundet af begær, han er i et hul skabt af illusioner af rigdomme og knuste drømme, kun et fæ vil begå ud på den rejse som har taget livet fra en halvgud” Den rejsende kigger op, og hun kigger med et lydløst skrig ”Det… Det dig… Du er sønnen af halvguden Funklez” Den rejsende tager sin hætte af og viser hvem han er og der bliver så stille man kan høre et blad falde. ”Jeg er Emil! Og jeg har 72K, jeg vil få de 100K! Ingen kan stoppe mig, jeg vil fuldføre hvad min far aldrig kunne” Emil rejser sig og går… ”Dit fæ Emil, du vil lide den samme skæbne som din far, du fortæres langsomt af dette begær, stop imens du stadig kan!” Men det var allerede for sent, han var allerede forsvundet. Hun mumler til sig selv ”Husk Emil, pas på… For din søgen for 100K kan drive selv de mænd i en voldsomt spirende afhængighed. Ingen mand i dette rige har kunne opnå denne opgave og den har selv drevet din egen far en halvgud til vanvid i et håbløst forsøg på at komme op fra hullet skabt af illusioner. Dette er ikke en normal opgave Emil, den vil drive dig i et mørke som selv end ikke en tusinde sole ville kunne fjerne. Held og lykke på din søgen…”